fluch_der_karibikfandomcom-20200214-history
Jolly Roger (Flagge)
Die Piratenflaggen sind allgemein als Jolly Roger bekannt. Wer an die Piratenflagge denkt, denkt meist an diese: Ein schwarzes Flaggentuch mit einem weißen Totenschädel und darunter gekreuzten weißen Knochen. Aber fuhren wirklich alle Piraten unter dieser einen Flagge? Weit gefehlt … Individualisten Piraten sind Individualisten, niemandem unterworfen außer den Regeln, die sie sich selbst geben, die sie aber auch jederzeit wieder ändern können. Genau dieser Individualismus brachte eine Abgrenzung einzelner Piratenbanden von den anderen mittels einem auf See unübersehbarem, individuellem Kennzeichen, der eigenen Flagge. Piraten ziehen es eigentlich immer vor, möglichst einfach an ihre Beute zu kommen. Einfach heißt, auch möglichst ohne Kampf, denn Kampf bedeutet Lebensgefahr, besonders, wenn man sich mit einem schwer bewaffneten Kriegsschiff anlegt, aber auch Handelssegler sind mindestens in den so genannten „Goldenen Jahren“ der Piraterie, zwischen 1680 und 1720 gut bewaffnet. Die Besatzungen der Schiffe, die als Beute ausersehen sind, sollen daher möglichst rasch eingeschüchtert werden, was am besten mit der Drohung funktioniert, keinen am Leben zu lassen, der Widerstand leistet. Die ersten Piratenflaggen waren mit rotem Grund versehen. Rot gilt als Farbe des Blutes und ist damit eine massive Drohung gegen den Lebenssaft der Überfallenen. Jolly Roger Der Begriff „Jolly Roger“, unter dem heute in der Regel die schwarze Totenkopfflagge verstanden wird, ist eine englische Verballhornung des französischen Ausdrucks „joli rouge“ – hübsches Rot… Angesichts der tödlichen Drohung, die die rote Flagge ursprünglich darstellt, ein echter Euphemismus. Solch eine rote Flagge führte zum Beispiel Christopher Moody: Die dargestellten Zeichen bedeuten, dass die dahinfliegende Zeit abgelaufen ist (Sanduhr mit Flügeln) und nun durch die Waffen der Piraten (Arm mit Schwert) der Tod kommt (Totenkopf). Moodys Flagge ist zugegebenermaßen gegenwärtig die einzig bekannte, die das ursprüngliche Rot noch enthält. Die meisten anderen bekannten Piraten haben allerdings schwarze Flaggen geführt. Sie waren nicht weniger Furcht einflößend als die Version in Rot von Moody. Totenköpfe, Teufel, Säbel aufgespießte Herzen – nichts, was auf diesen Flaggen dargestellt ist, verleitet dazu, sich über den Besuch der Eigentümer zu freuen … Hier einige Piraten, von denen individuelle Flaggen bekannt sind: Galerie bekannter Jolly-Roger-Flaggen Ammand flag.png|Ammands Flagge Barbossa Flagge.jpg|Hector Barbossas Jolly Roger (ursprünglich Calico Jack Rackham. Fast der klassische, allgemein bekannte Jolly Roger, doch sind die gekreuzten Knochen durch Entersäbel ersetzt.) Barbossa second flag-0.png|Barbossas 2. Flagge (Flotte) Blackbeard flag.jpg|Blackbeards Jolly Roger Bonnet Jolly Roger.png|Bonnets Jolly Roger Chevalle Flagge.jpg|Chevalles Jolly Roger (ursprünglich Stede Bonnet. Dolch, Schädel, Herz über einem einzelnen liegenden Knochen; diese Kombination hat etwas von Grabbeigaben ... ) ChingsColors.jpg|Chings Flagge Feng Swann flag.png|Sao Fengs Flagge (Basis Jolly Roger von Thomas Tew. Hier sind keine der bei Piratenflaggen erwarteten und gewohnten Symbole vorhanden, aber der Arm mit dem Entersäbel erfüllt den Zweck absolut. Low flag.gif| Sao Fengs 2. Flagge, später von Elizabeth Swann genutzt (ursprünglich Edward Low. Der Tod als rotes Skelett. Diese Flagge konnte zur Not auch als Seuchenflagge durchgehen, denn im Englischen ist der rote Tod gleichbedeutend mit der Pest. ) Jocard Flagge.jpg|Jocards Jolly Roger (ursprünglich Black Bart (nicht zu verwechseln mit Blackbeard alias Edward Teach): Er verließ sich offenbar auf die abschreckende Wirkung seiner eigenen Person und verzichtete auf ergänzende Schreckbilder.) Jack Sparrows Flagge.jpg|Jack Sparrows Jolly Roger (Basis Henry Avery) Sumbhajee flag.png|Sri Sumbhajee Angrias Flagge Villanuevaflag.gif|Eduardo Villanuevas Jolly Roger (ursprünglich Edward "Blackbeard" Teach. Hier ist der Teufel persönlich in der Flagge, in der (heraldisch) rechten Hand hält er eine Sanduhr, mit der Linken hält er einen Spieß, der auf ein blutendes Herz zielt. ) File:Teague Jolly Roger.png|Edward Teagues Jolly Roger File:Morgan flag.png|Henry Morgans Jolly Rogeren:Jolly Roger (flag)#Gallery of notable Jolly Rogers File:EE reverted flag.png|Der ,,Parlay" Jolly RogerThe Price of Freedom, Kap. 3 und 14 File:Smith flag.png|Laura Smiths Jolly Rogeren:Laura Smith#Pirate captain File:Louis flag.png|Left-Foot Louis' Jolly Rogeren:Left Foot Louis#Personality and traiits File:Rogue Pirates' flag.PNG.png|Boris Palachnik's Jolly RogerThe Price of Freedom Anmerkung zur Quelle: Der Artikel ist komplett zitiert aus: "Piratenflaggen" in Karfunkel Spezial "Piraten", Karfunkel-Verlag, 2007, Autor Gundolf. Nochmalige Veröffentlichung gemäß Auskunft des Verlages mit Nennung des im Heft veröffentlichten Artikels zulässig. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Pirat Kategorie:Besondere Gegenstände